Begin Again--Bloopers and Outtakes!
by katierosefun
Summary: For my story, 'Begin Again'...many bloopers, mishaps and outtakes happened on set, including cursing, characters forgetting their lines, some falling, tripping, etc.


**Heeeey doods! So, here we are-the bloopers of my story 'Begin Again'! Thanks for popping in, it means a bunch! Now...be prepared to begin either laughing like crazy, rolling your eyes like crazy, or just having your mouth dropped open...multiple times. ;) Luv ya bunches! **

Chapter 1 Bloopers—Anakin

"Come home, Ahsoka." I whispered out loud.

The door began knocking and I felt hope spring up in my chest. "Ahsoka?" I asked and ran to open the door.

"You must be Master Skyguy." Cadena says calmly and then I raised an eyebrow. She blinked, realizing what she just says and the director screams, "CUT!"

Cadena burst out laughing. "Call me Skywalker!" I shouted.

•◊•

"Cadena, stop! Cadena! Cade—whoa!" I yelled and waited for Cadena to pull me down to the floor. Instead, she continuously hurried along.

"CUT!"

Cadena skidded to a stop and this time, I actually trip on the carpet and fall on the ground.

"Ow…" I moaned and Cadena looks down at me. "Whoops." She says, wincing.

"I'm gonna kill you for that, Cadena." I muttered and she grins.

•◊•

"Have a new Padawan, you must, Skywalker." Yoda said slowly. "Find peace in her, you will." I shook my head. "No, Mater Yoda, you don't understand. She…she reminds me too much of—"

"Taylor Swift?"

"What?" I blinked and Yoda bursts out laughing. Cadena runs through the door and yells, "I heard that!"

"WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Yoda shrieks and Cadena slaps her forehead.

"CUT!"

•◊•

Obi-wan turned to me and smiled sadly. "She still doesn't replace Ahsoka, right?" I nodded again. Cadena saw that we were watching her and gave me a cheerful wave. I raised a hand back in return. Obi-wan watched me carefully and asked, "Does she have a last name?"

"Yes, it's Annoying-girl-who-can't-seem-to-keep-her-mouth-shu t." I said with a straight face.

Obi-wan shrugs and says, "Every Jedi has a last na-wait, what?"

I snorted and Cadena yells, "I HEARD THAT, TOO!"

"CUT! Goddamnt it, Anakin, stop goofing off!"

•◊•

I let out a breath and says, "How about we get ourselves into the refresher first and then plan?" I ask. Cadena nodded, wrinkling her nose. "We stink, don't we?" She asks. I nodded. "You particularly." I said, surprised to find a teasing note in my voice.

Cadena sniffed her arm pit and shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm better than your smell. Lift your arm and let me take a whiff." She says.

I raised my arm and Cadena leans in, her eyes closed.

"WHOA! SKYGUY, YOU REALLY NEED TO BE CAREFUL WITH THE SOAP!" Cadena yells, holding her nose.

Cadena and I exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on you two!" The director yells.

•◊•

"Rex, huh? That's a cool name. See ya around, Rexter!" She said, waving.

And then it happened.

Rex's eyes widened and he turned his head slowly over to me. He gave Cadena small nod and hurried out of the room.

Cadena's smile faltered.

For a second, we're all quiet and then we wait for Cadena to say her line.

Cadena looks at us, confused and then she asks, "Am I supposed to say something now?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, falling to the ground.

Cadena's smile became bewildered and she stared at me. "No, seriously." She says, turning to the director.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks, still bewildered.

I began laughing harder and I shook my head. "Never mind, Cadena." I laughed and buried my head in the floor.

•◊•

Chapter 2 Bloopers—Cadena

Anakin turned to me, looking strained and stressed. "You didn't do anything wrong, Cadena." He says softly. "Just try not to say any nick names for now, okay?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Why? Is there something wrong? I'm not stupid, you know."

Anakin crossed his eyes and says, "Yes you are…"

My mouth dropped open and I whacked him on the arm with a clipboard that someone misplaced.

"Ow! No, you're not stupid! You're not stupid! Ow!" Anakin yelps and ran around the room.

"CUT! Cadena, the clipboard is not supposed to be a weapon!"

•◊•

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing." I said in a low voice.

"And so are you." Anakin says, taking on the same intense voice.

"I know I am."

"CUT!"

**Take two—**

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing." I said in a low voice.

"I know. That's what killed the cat." Anakin says spookily.

I blinked. "What's that even supposed to MEAN?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, didn't you ever hear of the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" I shook my head in response.

Anakin moaned. "You're kidding me, right?"

"CUT! ANAKIN! NO SOCIALIZING!"

•◊•

"Thirty one…thirty two…thirty three, thirty four, thirty five…thirty seven…" I mumbled under my breath as more droids fell down.

"Cadena, are you skipping numbers?" Anakin calls over me and I blinked. "What?" I asked and a droid part hit my forehead.

I tumbled over, landing on my back. "Pay attention, Cadena!" Rex says, chuckling and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't throw the droid parts! Cut!"

•◊•

Anakin walked over to me and I held up the metal. "See this? This is Genoisan for 'underground'." I murmured. Anakin blinked and asked, "You know the Genoisan language?" I nodded. I furrowed my eyebrows and put my tongue between my teeth and glared at the camera.

Anakin waited patiently.

I closed my eyes briefly and then Anakin says in a flat voice, "You forgot your line again, didn't you?"

My eyes popped open and I shouted, "Oh, great, Anakin! You made me lose my concentration!"

"Guys, keep it together! Cut!"

•◊•

"Don't worry, don't worry." Anakin says and flicked on the lever.

We waited for a minute.

I sighed and put up my hands. "See, nothing happened." I said and we both waited for the floor to give out beneath us, as it should have.

I looked down at the ground expectantly.

"Um, are we supposed to fall now?" Anakin asks uncertainly.

"I think so." I murmured back.

The director stood up and frowns at the ground. "That's funny, it should be giving out…" She mumbled and flicked the lever again and sighs.

"Cut." I mumbled under my breath.

•◊•

Chapter 3 Bloopers—Anakin

"I'm…gonna…k-ack! ACK! FLY! STUPID…bleah!" Cadena choked and I began laughing as the wind rushed towards us.

"Who…let the freaking FLY in?" Cadena gasped when it got out of my mouth.

I was still laughing.

"Shut up, Skyguy." Cadena muttered.

"CUT! CADENA!"

•◊•

"How can you be so quiet?" I whispered at one point and Cadena shrugged. "I've had practice." She whispered back.

"Wait, how would you PRACTICE that?" I hissed. Cadena turned around and says in a creepy voice, "I've been stalking you, Anakin…you can't trust me!"

I flinched and for a second, we both stood there, silent and taut in the intense air. A split second later, we both burst out laughing.

•◊•

"Grievous." I whispered, holding my light saber close to my body. The general began laughing cruelly and says, "Skywalker, it will be a pleasure to have your weapon alongside as so many." I grit my teeth. "Not today." I said.

Grievous laughed again and asks, "But who is this?" He walks towards Cadena, who was narrowing her eyes at the large clanker-looking figure. "Skywalker, where is your other pet?" He asks. I ground my teeth together and muttered, "Yeah! She's a new pet, get yours free at PetCo!"

Cadena blinks and she turned to me. "PetCo? Oh, please! If anything, I deserve to be in Designer-Pets!" She protested.

"You? In Designer-Pets? Yeah right…" I snorted.

"I'm a cat! I'm a cat and I can rip open your stomach right now!" Cadena hisses.

"Oh, so I'm a dog?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, you're a dog! A big, mangy, flea-carrying dog!" Cadena shouted.

"And you're a fish-addicted, sly, cocky cat!" I shouted back.

"Oh, you're calling ME cocky? You should—" Cadena and I were both cut off as the director slammed us both on the heads with her clipboard.

"GUYS! KEEP IT TOGETHER!" She shouted.

•◊•

Grievous turned around, smiling.

"Let's see how well Skywalker's new pet can fight." He says triumphantly.

"Yeah, she'll scratch you with her cat-claws and hiss and spit hair balls in your face." I said, smirking.

Cadena glares at me and tugged off her boot. She grins and waves it in the air. "Here, doggy, fetch!" Cadena shouted and threw the boot at my head.

I grunted and fell to the ground. "Cadena!" I roared.

Cadena smirks and she walked over to me, waving the boot in her hand. "Good boy! You wanna do that again?" She asked, laughing.

I kicked her away and said, "No thank you!"

Cadena ran away from the set and she returns with a water gun. She sprayed water in my face and says, "Bad boy! Bad boy!"

I winced and rubbed the water out of my eyes. "Cadena! DROP THE WATER GUN!" I shouted.

"No!" Cadena says, giggling and I heard the director slap the gun out of her hands.

"Aw…!" Cadena whines and I jumped up. "You're gonna pay for that!" I snapped and tackled her to the ground.

"Anakin! Gerrofme!" Cadena shouted, her voice muffled.

I smirked and muttered, "Woof, woof!"

Cadena raised an eyebrow and then she gives a tentative, "Meow…?"

"Okay guys, this is just getting awkward!" The director shouted and I felt a flush creep on my neck as Cadena and I both realized what the director was getting at.

"EW!" We both cried out and darted away from each other.

•◊•

"It looks like…the Separatist are planning on kidnapping Jedi and somehow…extracting…DNA from them." Rex says reluctantly. Cadena's eyes bugged open. "Is that even possible?" She asks. Rex pressed his lips tight together. "In the Clone Wars, anything is possible." He says dramatically.

Rex, Cadena and I paused and then he asks. "Too fast?"

I shook my head and muttered, "You're killing it, Rex."

"Emphasis on killing." Cadena said, wincing. "Don't ever be a narrator in your future career, Rexter."

"Eh." Rex mutters, shrugging.

"CUT!"

•◊•

Chapter 4 Bloopers—Cadena

"No." I said, backing away slowly as Anakin turned his head to me. "Don't make me." I let out a whimper.

Anakin gave me a sympathetic look and grabbed my elbow. "Cadena, I know that you don't want to do it, and I don't think I really want to know, either, but you have to. It's for the greater good." He says softly. I shook my head. "Please…I don't want to." I whispered.

"NO!" I screamed and jerked backwards, resulting in me falling on my back.

"Cadena?" Anakin asks, snorting.

I winced and threw my fist in the air. "CUT!" I shouted, giggling.

•◊•

"Rex, can you leave us for a minute?" Anakin says quietly and Rex nodded.

"Oookaay, skipper, I'm a getting, I'm a getting, I'm a getting!" He shouts and salutes, marching in place.

Anakin and I watched him, waiting for him to actually walk out.

"Erm…Rexter?" I asked flatly. "This is where you get out of the closet."

I heard Rex making a whining noise and he asks, "Can I stay?"

"CUT!"

•◊•

"Cadena, wake up."

I felt a hand shaking me gently but I ignored it.

"Lemme sleep…" I mumbled, rolling over.

"Did she actually fall asleep?"

"I think so…"

"Do you think we should wake her up?"

"Hell, yeah!"

I winced as Anakin screams, "WAKE UP!" in my ear.

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head, hoping to muffle the ringing.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" Anakin shouts, obviously enjoying it.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut UP!" I shouted back and whacked him with the pillow.

"CUT! You guys, seriously?! Cadena, no sleeping on set!"

•◊•

I growled at him and Anakin picked me up by the collar of the tunic. "Hey! Put me down!" I yelled, surprised. Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You're a lot lighter than I expected." He says. I crossed my arms. "Either than, or you're a hell lot stronger." I mumble. Anakin grinned.

"I have big muscles! The ladies love it!" Anakin says, winking at the camera.

I gagged and shouted, "Anakin! PUT ME DOWN!"

Anakin shrugged. "If you say so!" He says and without warning, let go of my collar and I landed on the ground with a thud.

"Not funny!" I snapped as he began laughing.

"CUT! Anakin, try to keep yourself on track!"

•◊•

"What is your name?" Master Shaak Ti asks kindly. "My name is—" I start to say and Anakin cuts me off by shouting, "MISS KNOW IT ALL!"

I turned to face Anakin, glaring furiously and he smirks. "Aw, poodoo…" He mutters and I chased him around the Council Chambers.

"Chime in any time!" Anakin shouted to Obi-wan over his shoulder as he ran across the room.

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this far too much." Obi-wan replied dryly.

"Cadena, stop chasing Anakin! And Anakin, apologize! Keep it together, peoples!" The director shouted.

•◊•

Chapter 5 Bloopers—Anakin

"So where exactly are we going to again?" Cadena asks as we launched into hyper space. I sighed. "Apparently, there's a—" I stopped midsentence and banged my head against the wall.

"SHIT!" I shouted.

Cadena giggles. "You forgot your lines again, didn't you?" She asks.

"Shut up and let me think!" I shouted.

•◊•

"I don't CARE, I deserve to know!" Cadena was yelling but Rex shook his head. "Sorry, kid, but unless the General himself gives the signal, I'm not saying anything." He says.

"Unless the General gives what signal?" I asked, coming up behind them. Rex turned around and gave me an apologetic smile and salute as Cadena crossed her arms and glared at me. "Is there something I should know about here?" I asked.

"No," Cadena says just as Rex says, "Yes."

Cadena glared at Rex. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Ha! I got you to say no! I win!" Cadena shouts gleefully.

I raised an eyebrow at the two of them and Rex face palmed.

•◊•

"Hello." I murmured. "We come in peace…"

Cadena raised an eyebrow at me. "Stereotypical." She muttered under her breath.

"What, would you rather make me do the little Vulcan thing?" I asked.

Cadena tilted her head in confusion. "Vulcan thing?" She asks.

"Yeah, you know…that little hand gesture…?" I said and stuck my second and third finger together, leaving a small gap for my pinky and my ring finger to stick together as well.

Cadena blinks and says, "Oh…you mean from Star Trek?"

I nodded.

"Cut! Guys, wrong universe!" The director shouted.

"Space…the final frontier!" Cadena shouts, pumping her fist in the air.

•◊•

The crowd began mumbling and then I said, "We have heard of a Force sensitive child here. We must bring the child to safety in the Temple, where he or she will be trained to survive."

Cadena snorted. "Oh yeah, that sounds promising." She whispered.

I looked down at her and nodded. "I sound like I'm taking the poor kid to participate in the Hunger Games or something…" I said.

Cadena crossed her arms. "Happy Hunger Games!" She says cheerfully.

"Cut! You two are in the Star Wars universe, not the Hunger Games!" The director says exasperatedly.

Cadena rolled her eyes and stuck her face to the camera. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She shouts.

•◊•

I had trouble trying to refocus after Cadena left, and even Master Plo looked a little fazed.

"She's rather energetic, isn't she?" Master Plo says after a while. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"You have no idea." I muttered and ran after Cadena before she could begin bouncing off the walls.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cadena shouts and added, "I actually had about five cups of coffee this morning so that explains it…"

"You had HOW many cups of coffee? I don't even think you're old enough!" I shouted after her.

Cadena let out a maniacal laugh and sings, "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I'M FEELING TWENTY TWOOO…EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF YOU KEEPME NEXT TO YOOOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME BUT I'LL BET YOU WANT TOOOOO, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF YOU KEEP ME DANCING LIKE I'M TWENTY TWOOOO!"

I turned to the director, who was wincing and rubbing her ears. "That's enough, Cadena!" She shouts.

Cadena shook her head and instead sang, "SINGING RADIO HEAD AT THE TOP OF OUR LUNGS WITH THE BOOM BOX BLARING AS WE'RE FALLING IN LOVE! GOT A BOTTLE OF WHATEVER BUT IT'S GETTING US DRUNK SINGING HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP!"

"That wasn't a bottle of whatever, that was a thermos of coffee…" The director murmured, slapping her forehead.

"Oh, come on, Caroline, you don't drink it, either." I said, smirking.

"Yeah…that was for someone else and Cadena felt the need to drink it…" The director shot back.

"Cadena!" I shouted and turned to the camera. "CUT!"

•◊•

"Cadena, for the tenth time, sit DOWN!" I yelled.

Cadena looks over at me quizzically. "I already am sitting down." She says.

I blinked and then slapped my forehead.

"Cadena, keep moving until Anakin tells you to sit down!" The director shouts.

"Oh." Cadena paused. "Whoops."

Take two—

"Cadena, for the tenth time, sit DOWN!" I yelled.

Cadena stopped and jumped backwards to her bed. Instead, she missed and slid down to the floor.

"Ow…" Cadena winced and I smirked. "Smooth." I snorted.

"Are you gonna help me or what?!" Cadena asks.

•◊•

Chapter 6 Bloopers—Cadena

"We can fight!" A small boy says boldly. "We just need to keep our heads together!" We paused and then a small youngling raises her hand. "What is it?" I asked gently.

"I peed in my pants. Can I go use the 'fresher now?" She asks.

I turned to Anakin, who shook his head. "No way, you're bringing her to the refresher." He says flatly.

I turned to the director, who was slapping her hand against her forehead.

"Potty break, cut!" The little girl pipes up.

•◊•

"Be careful, okay?" He says quietly. I smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Master, I've faced worse before." I say as cheerfully as I could and darted out of the room.

Almost immediately, I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"I said be careful!" Anakin hisses.

I glared at him and smiled sheepishly at the camera. "Don't show that in the blooper reel." I said warningly to the director.

She smiled smugly and waved. "No promises…" She says, laughing.

•◊•

"Cadena, hold on, okay?" He says and I nodded, fighting to keep my eyes open.

I heard Anakin's feet tripping up and we both fell to the floor.

We paused and then Anakin mutters, "Who left this kriffin' rock in the middle of the hallway?"

I snorted and said, "If I really was bleeding in real life, I'd be dead by now because you dropped me." Anakin smiled sheepishly and we stood up.

"And…you might wanna change your clothes." I said, eyeing his tunic.

"What? Why?" Anakin asks.

I poked my finger against his chest and lifted it, showing the red paint. "You have my blood all over you." I whispered creepily.

"Oh…" Anakin slipped out of his tunic, revealing his bare upper body and I covered my eyes. "Aw, come on, Skyguy! Not here!" I shouted.

"What? You see me like this in the pool all the time!" Anakin says, chuckling.

"Will you—aw, come on! You can change in the dressing room!" I hissed, still looking away.

"Are you peeking through your fingers, Cadena?" Anakin asked teasingly.

"Shut up! I'm not! Just…change back into your tunic already!" I shouted and ran out of the room.

I heard the director sighing and she mutters, "Nice way to make things awkward between yourself and your Padawan, Anakin."

"What?" Anakin asks innocently.

•◊•

Obi-wan entered the room with a small smile on his face and folded his hands behind his back. "I see that you have woken up." He says, approaching my bed.

"Yeah." I responded. "And before you can ask, finding your master on your bed is NOT a great experience." Obi-wan's eyebrow lifted as his eyes ventured to Anakin. Anakin winced. "Mind out of the gutter, okay, Master?" He says sheepishly. "I just fell asleep sitting next to her, that's all."

I blinked. "That sounds worse." I said.

"What? It does? Who wrote this script?" Anakin asks.

"CUT!"

•◊•

Chapter 7 Bloopers—Anakin

"Anything you can do, I can do better!" Cadena sings.

"Ha." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I can do anything better than you!"

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can, yes I can!"

"Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later, I'm greater than you!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am, yes I am!"

"Guys! This is the Clone Wars! Not a musical! SHEESH!" The director shouted. Cadena and I blinked and gave the director an apologetic smile.

As soon as her back was turned, I hissed, "I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."

Cadena smirks and whispers, "I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow!"

"I can live on bread and cheese." I countered.

"And only on that?" Cadena asks, stifling her giggles.

"Yes." I replied, grinning.

"So can a rat." Cadena says teasingly.

"GUYS! FOCUS!" The director shouted.

•◊•

"We're going to Hoth." I said shortly and walked on. Cadena ran after me and she says, "The snowy planet? I wonder what it's like on there. I heard that it's cold and well, of course it would be cold, it's covered with ice and snow! How is it possible for Separatists to be there? Then again, most of the Separatist army includes battle droids and they can't feel the coldness, right? Hey, Master, is it possible for droids to have nerve systems? Do you think—"

I slammed my head into a wall and moaned. "Shut uuuuuuup!" I growled.

Cadena snorts and slaps the back of my head. "That's what I'm supposed to say!" She says, giggling.

I covered my ears and then she shook her head. "You forgot your lines!" She teases in a sing-song voice.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" I shouted.

•◊•

I tugged on the coat and gave her a pair of goggles. Cadena looked at them with raised eyebrows. "Explain to me why we need these again?" She asks while reluctantly tugging them over her cap. "You can get your eyes damaged due to all the wind tossing around the snow and ice out there." I explained and Cadena pressed her lips tighter together.

As we walked out the door, I heard her mumble, "You would think that they would make them more stylish."

"Who are you, Coco Chanel?" I asked over my shoulder.

Cadena whacked me on the shoulder. "Hey! Just because I'm a Jedi doesn't mean that I can't have a fashion sense!" She snaps.

I chuckled and she kicked me on the leg.

"CUT!"

•◊•

"Let's go!" I said triumphantly and mounted a speeder. Cadena hopped on behind me. "Get on." I say to Cadena, gesturing to my back.

We both blinked and I shoved her off into the snow.

"Hey!" Cadena cries out, giggling.

"CUT! Cadena, you were too early! Let's run that through again! FOCUS!"

**Take two—**

"Let's go!" I said triumphantly and mounted a speeder. "Get on." I say to Cadena, gesturing to my back. Cadena frowned and crossed her arms. "Can't I get my own speeder?" She asks. I shrugged. "Someone has to watch my back." I said teasingly. Cadena scowled and reluctantly hopped on, only to slide right off and plop into the snow.

"Klutz." I muttered, rolling my eyes as Cadena rolled around, laughing.

"CUT! Cadena!"

**Take three—**

"Let's go!" I said triumphantly and mounted a speeder. "Get on." I say to Cadena, gesturing to my back. Cadena frowned and crossed her arms. "Can't I get my own speeder?" She asks. I shrugged. "Someone has to watch my back." I said teasingly. Cadena scowled and reluctantly hopped on. She sat for a minute and then slipped right off.

I moaned and banged my head against the speeder's handles.

"The seat is wet with melted snow! I can't get on!" Cadena said through her giggles.

I sighed and stood. I marched right over to her and picked her up, hoisting her back into the seat. She slipped off almost immediately.

"Damn it, stay still!" I shouted. Cadena winced as ice slipped into her jacket and squirmed around.

The director sighed and shouts, "CUT! GET OUT A NEW SPEEDER!"

•◊•

Cadena slapped her forehead but jumped off the speeder. She turned around and activated her light saber, promptly slashing it in half.

"What was that for?" I asked indignantly. "Just because the speeder died on you doesn't mean you can cut it up!" Cadena deactivated her light saber and put it back at her belt. "I HATE SPEEDERS!" She shouted, her voice echoing in the mountain.

I slapped my forehead as the director yells, "THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE, CADENA!"

"I KNOW!" She hollered back.

•◊•

Chapter 8 Bloopers—Cadena

"Let's take a break." Anakin declared and I dropped to the ground, relieved. I winced as I hit a rock and then sat up, rubbing the back of my neck. "WHO PUT THIS DAMN ROCK HERE?!" I shouted.

Anakin whistles innocently and walked away.

•◊•

I heard someone yelling at me but I was still kicking and screaming. "Go away! I don't wanna do tricks anymore! Leave me alone!" I shouted. My foot found something solid to kick and a second later, I heard a loud moan that caused my eyes to snap open.

Anakin was hopping around, bent over and shouting, "What'd you kick me in the groin for?"

I snorted and he grit his teeth, continuing to bounce around.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He whimpers and I buried my head in my hands, laughing uncontrollably.

I heard Obi-wan and Ahsoka laughing in the background and Anakin shot me daggers.

"You're gonna pay for this, Cadena!" He says, trying to run over to me but instead hunches back down, breathing hard.

"Right…as soon as I…ooooow…." He moans.

I began hiccupping and the director shouts, "CUT! Anakin, don't—" She was cut off by her own laughter and soon enough, the entire crew and cast burst out into giggles.

•◊•

"Are you okay?" Anakin asks, crouching down next to me.

"Are _you_? After all, I _did _just kick you in the grease spot." I said, snorting.

Anakin glared at me and I waited for a full ten seconds before collapsing into laughter again.

"Aw, come on!" Anakin says, exasperated.

•◊•

I winced. "Really?" I asked. Anakin nodded. "It took me a while to wake you up." He says, rubbing his temples.

"Actually, I think you woke me up right away—with your screams of me kicking your crotch." I said innocently.

Anakin glared at me and I covered my mouth, giggling.

"You're never gonna give that up, are you?" Anakin asked me tiredly.

I grinned and pounded the floor with my fist, unable to control my laughter.

•◊•

"How do they not see us?" Rex asks incredulously. Anakin shrugged. "They're stupider than normal when something's on top of them." He says, grinning.

"So…if it would work on you as well?" I shouted up to Anakin.

He rolled his eyes at me and I giggled quietly.

"CUT!"

•◊•

I sliced its head off clean and shielded my eyes to look at Anakin and Rex staring down at me, dumbfounded.

"Come on, ya slowpokes!" I hollered up there, slashing another droid to pieces. Rex and Anakin exchanged raised eyebrows and jumped down. Well, Anakin jumped, Rex leapt and we had to use the Force to make sure that Rex wouldn't smash on his face.

I whirled around, my light saber ready to cut through the walls but instead slammed straight into it and fell backwards.

Anakin snorts from above me and says, "That was so stupid-looking, I wasn't even sure if it really happened."

I glared at him and said, "Do you want me to kick you in the crotch again?"

Anakin chuckled and helped me up. "Rather not." He admitted.

I smiled smugly and wiped at my leggings. "Thought not." I said.

•◊•

Chapter 9 Bloopers—Anakin

"Hurry up!" I snapped. "Get it now, admire it later!" Cadena nodded and stretched out her hand, waiting for a chip to pop out of the slot.

Instead, nothing came out.

Cadena waited for a full five seconds and pushes the button again.

Nothing.

Cadena sighed and she shouts, "THE MACHINE THING IS BROKEN!"

•◊•

"I'm in here!" Ahsoka was at the verge of tears and I stormed into a room.

She was tied up to the ceiling, a metal contraption hung next to her. "Ahsoka!" I shouted. "Hang in there!"

"Oh, yeah, like I have a freaking choice!" Ahsoka shouts, rolling her eyes.

I blinked. "That wasn't your line." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this scene is your dream, right? Can't I say anything what I want?" Ahsoka shot back.

"You know, never mind…I think I'll allow the Son to kill you…" I said sarcastically, drifting away.

"CUT!"

•◊•

The room was silent and then Obi-wan replied, "Cadena…this mission was not a victory…not necessarily." Cadena's eyes flashed. "It was." She says triumphantly. "We got the chip that contains all the data of the Separatist plans, and now we can know much more. And Master Skywalker was doing the best he could, and sure, he made a couple of mistakes, but don't we all?"

I felt my phone ringing in my pocket and hissed, embarrassed. "Whoops…gotta take this, sorry, guys." I said, wincing and Cadena whacked me across the back.

"Oh, don't mind us, your Padawan is just trying to stick up for you, nothing big going on." Cadena mutters.

"ANAKIN, I TOLD YOU, NO CELLULAR DEVICES ALLOWED! CUT!"

•◊•

I prodded Cadena's shoulder for an answer but she shook her head. She stood and walked out of the room, only to come back in a minute later, face palming.

"I forgot my line, didn't I?" She mutters.

•◊•

"Ah." Obi-wan says shortly and we both sat there for a while until he said, "What happened was not your fault."

I nodded. "I know." I said quietly.

"Cadena stood up for you." He added.

"I know."

"Huh, you know something for once—I'm impressed." Obi-wan says, smirking slightly.

"Master, I—wait, what did you just say?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Obi-wan grins and began laughing.

"CUT!"

**Take two—**

"Ah." Obi-wan says shortly and we both sat there for a while until he said, "What happened was not your fault."

I nodded. "I know." I said quietly.

"Cadena stood up for you." He added.

"I know."

"She reminds me of someone, can you guess who?"

"Master, I-"

"Let me guess—you know." Obi-wan says flatly.

I shrugged.

"Obi-wan, that wasn't your line!" The director groaned.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Obi-wan replied, smirking.

•◊•

"I'm scared." I whispered. "I had this nightmare…this vision last night and…Cadena was in it."

"You're dreaming about Cadena, oh…that's not good." Obi-wan says, raising an eyebrow. I blinked, confused. Obi-wan smirks and says, "You dreaaaaaaam about her at niiiiiiiight…"

I slapped my forehead. "Not like that!" I snapped.

"CUT!"

•◊•

Chapter 10 Bloopers—Cadena

Anakin sat on his knees and rested his head on the mattress, staring intently at me. "You know that I care for you, right?" He asks. I raised an eyebrow and sat up straight.

I stuck my tongue out and muttered, "Can we delete the gushy stuff? It's making me sick!"

Anakin's face was straight for a second and then we both burst out laughing.

"CUT!"

•◊•

I sighed and stood up, walking over to his bed. Anakin's eyes opened and he looked up at me. I sat down on his bed and poked him. "Scooch." I say and Anakin obediently shifted his position so there was some space for me. I sighed and grabbed a pillow and put it next to his head.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at me as I lay myself down next to him. "Relax, okay?" I say comfortingly. Anakin nodded and he closed his eyes. I smirked when I realized that his body was still stiff and not moving. I hesitated for a second and then I squeezed his hand. "You're not relaxing…" I say in a sing-song voice.

"This…has got to be the most awkward scene between Cadena and Anakin ever…" I heard Ahsoka mutter behind the camera.

I looked up from the bed and Anakin stiffened.

We looked at each other and we both stuck our tongues out.

"Ew…" We both muttered.

"CUT! C'mon, you two!"

•◊•

I let out a soft moan when daylight hit from under my eyelids.

I rolled over and let out a small shriek when I landed on the ground with a THUMP.

I waited for Anakin to say his line but when I sharpened out my hearing senses a bit more, I could hear deep breaths and soft snores coming from the bed.

I frowned and stood up. I grinned when I realized that he was actually asleep and shouted in his ear, "WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

"Ah!" Anakin shouts and sat up, whacking me on the cheek in process.

"Ow!" I hissed and Anakin looks at me, slightly disheveled.

"CUT! Anakin, no sleeping on set! What is the matter with you two?"

•◊•

Anakin grins and says, "Go clean up R2. He'll want to feel fresh when we go out." I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "He's your droid." Anakin shrugged. "Welcome to the family, Cadena."

"So…your family is made up of droids?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "How am I not surprised?"

Anakin whacked me on the shoulder and I giggled, running off.

"CUT! Focus, Cadena!"

•◊•

The shuttle lifted and Rex held me down to the floor.

I kicked Rex in the groin and I heard him grunt. "I am so glad I have armor there…" He muttered.

I blinked and I looked up at Obi-wan, who was face palming and shaking his head.

"…I wasn't supposed to kick there, right?" I asked.

"CUT!"

•◊•

Chapter 11 Bloopers—Anakin

I moaned and opened my eyes, struggling to sit up. I saw yellow dots fill my vision and closed my eyes again, trying to calm myself down. When I reopened my eyes, a droid was standing above of me, holding my comlink in its metallic hand.

"Cadena?" I whispered painfully.

The droid clamped its hand around the comlink, but instead of destroying it, it slid out of his fingers.

I blinked and snorted.

"CUT!"

•◊•

"You're right." I said sadly. Ahsoka nodded. "They didn't do it yet, but they will soon…I could feel it." She whispered. I felt a lump lodge in my throat and asked, "Where were you all this time?" Ahsoka smiled sadly. "You know senator Bonteri?" She asks.

"Oh, Force…" I muttered and banged my head against the wall.

"What?" Ahsoka asks.

"I FORBID YOU TO SEE BONTERI!" I shouted.

"But…Anakin, I love him!" Ahsoka shouts back.

"AND I SAID ROMEO SAVE ME I'VE BEEN FEELING SO ALONE, I KEEP WAITING FOR YOU BUT YOU NEVER COME IS THIS IN MY HEAD, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK HE KNELT TO THE GROUND AND PULLED OUT A RING! AND HE SAID, MARRY ME JULIET, YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO BE ALONE I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S ALL I REALLY KNOW…I TALKED TO YOUR DAD GO PICK OUT A WHITE DRESS, IT'S A LOVE STORY, BABY JUST SAY YES!" Cadena sings.

We all howled and rolled over laughing as the director began screaming, "CUT!"

•◊•

Chapter 12 Bloopers—Cadena

I stopped, and felt my heart sink. "That's Anakin!" I said excitedly and Obi-wan stopped me. "Cadena, how can you know?" He asks. I paused, and the moan came again.

I smirked. "Have you heard him sleeping before? That guy is so loud it can keep up _anyone _in the Temple."

"HEY!" A loud shout comes from one of the cells. "I HEARD THAT!"

"CUT!"

•◊•

I cocked my head and then asked, confused, "Who's Ahsoka?" Obi-wan swallowed and his lips formed the words, "Ahsoka Tano. She was Anakin's former Padawan. She left the Temple two and a half months ago."

"DUN DUN DUN!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"CUT!"

•◊•

I looked around the room and said, "You promised that you wouldn't hurt him!" The Son laughed quietly and I felt a chill go up my back.

_I'm not going to hurt him, Cadena…we must just…dispose of him._

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Go away! I don't want you!"

I waited for the Son to say his line and then a single word sounded through my head.

_Shit. _

I smirked and then turned to Anakin, who was chuckling under his breath.

"I forgot my line again, sorry!" The Son shouted from the set.

•◊•

"Is he gone?" I whispered. Anakin nodded. "I…think so." He murmured and he turned to me. I smiled, relieved and then gasped, doubling over.

"Cadena? Are you alright? Cadena?" Anakin shouted.

I looked up and stuck out my tongue. "BLEAH!" I said, pretending to barf all over him.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Not funny."

I smirked. "Yes, it was." I said.

"CUT!"

•◊•

Chapter 13 Bloopers—Anakin

"You have been taken over by darkness itself, and no longer are trustworthy among us." Windu continued. "Do you have anything you would like to say before we begin?" Cadena looked up and then she says in a hard voice, "You guys are all old people in old cloaks judging young kids…"

Windu raised an eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

Cadena stuffed her hands in her pockets and whistles innocently. "Nothing…"

"CUT!"

•◊•

Cadena was running up to us with a mischievous smile on her face.

"There are way too many gushy feelings going around." She muttered and turned to the director. "THAT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW!"

•◊•

**A/N: YEAH! So...it took a while writing out all of the bloopers...towards the end, I was kinda distracted with something so I closed it up very quickly...**

**Cadena: I sang the most in the bloopers. :P **

**Me: Yes...yes you did. **

**Anakin: WHEN WILL IT END?! *bangs head on wall repeatedly* **

**Me: *face palms* Anyways, in other news, I'll be releasing a one-shot about Anakin and Cadena very soon, so keep your eyes out for that as well! Not to mention I'm working on a different multi-chapter story on the Clone Wars as well...lots of stuff coming your way, so stay in tune! :D **

**Anakin: ...and school. **

**Me: Must you remind me? -_-**

**Ahsoka: School is one of your top priorities, right? **

**Obi-wan: You should pay attention to your studies as well as your writing. **

**Me: SHUT UP! **

**Cadena: ...meanwhile, we don't have school! We're free, free, free! *spreads arms out* **

**Me: ...and on the other hand, you all are writing a galaxy wide war...I wonder who got the better end of the deal? **

**Cadena: *narrows eyes* Shut up. -_-**

**Me: Eheheheheheh...! XD Anyways, we need someone to do the review notice. **

**Everyone: *turns to Anakin* **

**Anakin: NO! **

**Me: *sighs* Then, Ahsoka, you'll do it. :P **

**Ahsoka: Fine. Please review, give feedback, no hate...what was your favorite blooper? **

**Me: Mine was probably Cadena constantly sliding off the speeder...I mean, seriously...**

**Cadena: It was fun rolling around in the snow. :) **

**Anakin: We had to re-film that about ten times!**

**Cadena: Not ten, more like three. :P **

**Anakin: You slept on set!**

**Cadena: So did you! **

**Anakin: ...fine. **

**Me: Okay, well...-_- Luv ya bunches and see ya guys later! ;D**


End file.
